Talk:Hina Nemoto/@comment-181.58.60.18-20180706195558/@comment-27702860-20180709230137
It isn't the first time that Tomoko does something of that sort for Nemo, in chapter 97, she said it was who wanted to becoming seiyu for prevent that Nemo's circle of friends will discover her otaku side. True, but this was something that happens suddenly, and Tomoko seems to actually feel bad about Hina rather than keeping a promise not to reveal her "secret." I do not want to imply that Tomoko never, ever, had empathy. She does show it progressively more and more as she feels more comfortable with certain people. If that was a subtle slap, with more reason now I want want see how Kato will react if/when Minami badmouthes about Tomoko again. On the other hand, I don't think Kato hated Tomoko if she would find out her true personality. Although I don't discard the possibility that at doing, Katou begins treating Tomoko of similar whay than when Kii-chan did during summer vacation. I think as thus far presents, Katō is just a very nice person who wants to see the best of people. Being beautiful and all of that, perhaps she never experienced any sort of bullying. She finally does when she hears Minami's opinion of her make up--with Minami not realizing, of course, that it was Katō. She also is not an "airhead." She knows what people say, just as she knows what people think about Minami, about Hina and Okada's conflict, et cetera. But, her subtle dig at Hina probably means she is less-likely to tolerate direct insults to others. So, yeah, it would be interesting to see her reaction if she hears Minami or anyone else insult someone. Obviously, watching her go "Full Yandere" and transform into a homicidal rage probably will not happen, but it would be fun to see! I would suspect she would start asking, say Minami, why she feels the need to insult others. Is she insecure? Basically put her on the defensive as she did with Hina. I really miss the Ucchi presence there, I can almost imagine her thinking in something like "Look that girl, scheduling three datings in a row along three days with three different girls, so disgusting, discgusting". You know, I keep looking at the panels to see if she was there--I missed her hidding behind a tree a few chapters back. I would expect that. Though, given show she suddenly "appears" in Tomoko's group after the Yoshida and Tomoki Meet in the Cafeteria Incident, I expected her to appear at the café with Yuri, Hina, Okada, and Tomoko all wondering to themselves, "who invited her?" Now what would Katō do about Ucchi? I would be surprised that she does not know her--she seems to know everyone. Changing of topic, Tomoko is still unsure about her career choices, the last time we watched this topic was in the chapter 90, the same one when she found out Nemo desires becoming a seiyu. She has not really talked/thought about it. Last was her desire to be a NEET and somehow convince a husband or even her brother to just take care of her. Even she knows those are silly fantasies. So I do not know that she has ever seriously thought about it save, for example, imagining herself vomiting if she became a doctor. I apologize because my wall of text. No problem! Helps pass the time!